Fu Shan Chu
Chinese |family = Shan Chu Lee (boss) Kum Dong (friend) Johnny Chai (friend) |affiliations = The Triads |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Jamahl and the Yardies Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Frank Carter Mark Hammond |voice = Chee Kin Chan}} Fu Shan Chu is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor antagonist in ''The Getaway''. Fu was a heavy for the Triads, along with Kum Dong and Johnny Chai.He worked for Shan Chu Lee and acted as the latter's translator. Whenever his boss needed English to be translated, Fu Shan Chu would be instructed with the task of translating. Because of this, he acted as Shan Chu Lee's right-hand man and would often stand by his side. Early Life Not much is known about Fu Shan Chu's early life. It is believed that he came to the United Kingdom from his home country of Hong Kong at a young age, as he spoke very good English for someone originally from another country. He was born in 1975 and was a long serving member of the 14K Triads. 2002 Fu Shan Chu was present after Mark Hammond made off with the statue containing heroin which he had just stolen from the Reptilian Gallery. Fu Shan Chu watched Mark drive off but didn't recognise who he was. Kum Dong however knew he was part of the Collins gang and they swore to make them pay for the trouble they had just caused. Later, he eats in the Siu Fung Restaurant with his boss and receives a phone call from Charlie Jolson who asks to speak to Mr. Lee. Fu Shan Chu hands the phone over to his boss explaining who it is. He then accompanies his boss to the Sol Vita and they arrive in the cargo hold to confront Charlie Jolson and Mark Hammond along with the other gang bosses. Because Shan Chu Lee could not speak English, Fu Shan Chu spoke for him during the confrontation. At first he wanted Mark Hammond killed for all the trouble he had caused, but when Mark began to speak and explain his story, he found it interesting and asked him to continue. After Mark explained everything, Nick Collins agreed to let Mark go, but Fu Shan Chu was unhappy and claimed Nick had spoken out of place. However, Nick reasoned with Fu Shan Chu and asked him to let Mark go as a favour. Fu Shan Chu translated the arrangement to his boss who agreed to let Mark go if the Collins gang did a favour for them in the future. Afterwards, Mark tried to persuade the gang bosses to let Frank Carter leave with him, as they would all be dead if it wasn't for him. Fu Shan Chu didn't allow Frank to go and spoke up, saying they had to deal with the policeman. Suddenly, Charlie Jolson produced the detonator for the bomb in the room, after insulting all the other gangs and the countdown on the timer began. Fu Shan Chu then fled the room along with his boss and some other Triads. Death Fu Shan Chu was not quick enough and ended up getting killed along with his boss in the bomb explosion on board the Sol Vita, bringing an end to Shan Chu Lee's Triads. Mission Appearances *Art Appreciation *The Prodigal Son *Aboard the Sol Vita *Land of Hope and Glory (killed) Trivia *Kum Dong makes one less mission appearance than Fu Shan Chu. In The Prodigal Son, he does not appear for some reason, where as Fu Shan Chu does. *Fu Shan Chu actually has quite a lot of dialogue in the game. This is because he is Shan Chu Lee's translator and he speaks for him in the finale of the game. He speaks a lot more than Kum Dong and Shan Chu Lee do, making him the Triad with the most dialogue. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Triads Category:Villains